


Don't be afraid, I'm right here

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Side! Kunten, side!dojae, side!yutae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Don’t be afraid, I’m right hereXiaoDery (Xiaojun and Hendery)Angst, Character Death,During a summer visit to his cousin in South Korea, Hendery was forced to volunteer at a hospital instead of enjoying it on mindless activities teenagers do on hot summer days.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Summer at Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I was watching a Bondi Vet episode where a puppy had a health check for a possible companion pet for a CF patient. I got curious because a companion pet usually means long hospitalization. I searched a bit on Youtube and Cystic Fibrosis came up. I watched medical review/discussions/documentaries on the sickness, how it worked and how people affected by it deal with it. I was then able to watch a documentary about Claire (Last days) and that really shattered me. I eventually watched 5 feet apart which was inspired by Claire’s story.
> 
> So here is my take on this. I am not medically affiliated but I did have bio and microbio courses back in college to at least understand medical terms. I would apologize before hand if this is triggering or inaccurate medically, but I will try my best to deliver something decent.

For an eighteen year old Hendery, visiting his cousin for the summer at a different country it is a bit of freedom already. He was listing things that he’ll do like visit leisure parks, do the cheesy tourist things like wear hanboks and probably chase a summer fling. But what he didn’t expect was his cousin’s boyfriend fetching him at the airport and explaining that his cousin was also coming over for the summer and it was convenient that their flights are near each other.

“I’m Kun.” his cousin’s boyfriend was friendly and had a great smile.

‘Hendery.” Hendery shook his hand.

“I can see the resemblance you have with Ten.” Kun chuckled. “Let’s just wait for my cousin okay?” Kun said and Hendery nodded, he can’t do nothing about it.

It took thirty minutes for a teen to dash towards Kun and attacked him with a hug and a tremendous loud laugh followed by another teenager who had a louder laugh and a tighter hug.

“Chenle?” Kun asked and the younger of the two nodded. “Mom allowed you?” Kun asked and the two nodded making Kun laugh. “Well then let’s go, oh this is Ten’s cousin’s Hendery.” Kun introduced him to his cousin Yangyang and his brother Chenle.

The drive to Kun’s and Ten’s shared apartment was extremely loud but Hendery oddly fit in to the conversations. Kun and Chenle has a seven year age gap brought by the restrictions on child rearing in China but the Qians wanted another kid so they chose to pay the price and Chenle was their treasure. They were good people and Hendery felt at ease, at least his cousin has someone dependable and caring, he can tell the Kun is a really good guy.

They arrived at the apartment and Ten welcomed them with a wide smile. Kun introduced his cousin Yangyang and brother Chenle, and Ten immediately turned into a mom at them. Hendery cringed at his cousin but he figured, being a pediatric nurse did that to him.

“So how did you two meet?” Yangyang asked over dinner, take out cause Ten was not a cook and Kun was busy picking up the teens.

“Med School.” both answered at the same time.

“He’s the popular transfer student.” Kun added.

“Oh thank you.” Ten cooed and it made the teens cringe, their faces a mixture of disgust and endearment. “He’s the hot nerd.” Ten remarked and Kun blushed making the teens cringe some more.

“Oh please.” Kun swatted Ten away and the younger laughed loudly.

“Okay, no more vomit inducing questions.” Chenle glared at his cousin.

“got it.’ Yangyang fired a finger gun at him.

“By the way, you’re going to the hospital with us.” Kun announced and they all dropped their chopsticks. “Surprise, we signed you up as volunteers.” Kun grinned and Hendery took back every good thing he said about him.

“It’s just three times a week.” Ten chimed in. “You’ll just visit the patients and talk to them, it’s like therapy for them.” Ten added.

“But, what about our vacation?” Chenle pouted.

“Where do you think your allowance will come from?” Kun asked and both Chenle and Yangyang sighed. “Come on, we got some kids over there that needs some company, we have other volunteers too.” Kun tried to soften the blow.

“Are you okay with that Hendery?” Ten asked and the teen sighed but nodded.

“It’s only three times a week right? And besides, you can take us to lotte word on your off days!” Hendery bargained and the three teens grinned at the adults.

“Of course.” Kun laughed and that was all that mattered.

\----

The first day of the volunteer at the Neo City Hospital came and they were led into a room for orientation. The nurse in charge was a giant named Johnny who was scary, like a big brown bear, but the tall nurse did have a pretty soft smile like a fluffy teddy bear.

“Hello everyone, good to see you.” Johnny beamed at them and one particular teen was very eager to volunteer. “Oh Hello Jaemin.” Johnny chuckled. ‘So just some ground rules, your volunteer times are just in a rotation with 3 to 4 hours per shift so don’t worry, you’re not going to stay here for the whole day.’ Johnny said and some were relieved. “We arranged your shifts already and the specific patients that you’ll spend your time with. Always wear your ID’s and you can use your phones don’t worry about it.” Johnny informed them and they were all relieved. “So once I call your name get your ID’s from me and go to your assigned nurse for your assignments.” Johnny announced and soon called out names to group them. Hendery, Yangyang and Chenle were both assigned into a group with three other teens including Jaemin.

Jaemin was as burst of energy and his friends, Jeno and Donghyuck, explained that he’s just like that, very passionate about volunteering. Their assigned nurse was Doyoung, who Hendery thought looked like a rabbit and to his surprise, Yangyang voiced it out loud. The bunny nurse almost hit the boy with the clipboard but a warning from Kun made him roll his eyes.

“Okay so I guess you three are Kun’s and Ten’s cousins and brother?” Doyoung asked and the three nodded. “I hope you’re all ready to face little monsters because we are handling babies!” Doyoung chirped and only Jaemin was excited about it.

“Doie, don’t lie.” Another nurse named Taeyong glared at him. “I’m handling the babies.” Taeyong added.

“I was hoping to hold the babies hyung!” Jaemin whined.

“I know sweetheart, but we got a few teens at the pulmonary ward that needs company.” Taeyong informed him.

“And so we will be handling pulmonary patients, here are your assigned patients.” Doyoung handed each a folder with the profile. “I want you to know their conditions and some restrictions so you won’t cause unintentional harm.” Doyoung reminded them and the six nodded. ‘Okay, review your patient friends before we go visit them. I will be back in a few minutes.” Doyoung said and gave them a smile then went his way.

‘So I am Jaemin, who is Kun hyung’s cousin?” Jaemin asked and Yangyang raised his hand.

“That’s me, Yangyang!” Yangyang chirped

“Oh my goodness they have the same energy!” Donghyuck gasped.

“Is that bad?” Chenle asked and Jeno laughed.

“No. At least they are on the same level.” Jeno shrugged. ‘Oh, Are you the oldest?” Jeno turned to Hendery who nodded.

“Yeah I guess, I am older than Yangyang.” Hendery replied.

“Cool, a hyung!” Jeno smiled and Chenle laughed loudly.

“I told you to study your patients but I guess you six getting along is a good thing.” Doyoung smiled and handed them each a juice box. “Come on, we don’t want you dehydrated.” Doyoung said and Jeno hugged him.

‘Cousins.” Donghyuck supplied.

“So, I guess we need to brief each other first then we go meet your patients.” Doyoung announced and took Chenle’s folder from him. “So you’ll get Jisung. He’s fifteen and has asthma with COPD, specifically Emphysema.” Doyoung read and Chenle gaped at him.

“I’m sorry but those are big words.” Chenle said and Doyoung chuckled then stroked his hair gently.

‘I know, but don’t worry about those big words. Just remember that too much exercise makes him difficult to breathe. But we can’t really tie him to bed, so when you go and visit him, you can go out in a while and perform some sports or exercise under his therapist.” Doyoung explained and Chenle nodded.

“Okay, I can do that.” Chenle smiled.

“So now Hendery.” Doyoung called out and Hendery gave his folder. Doyoung sighed and gave him a sad smile. ‘Your patient is Dejun, and he has Cystic fibrosis.” Doyoung informed him. “He’s eighteen like you, and I bet he’ll love to explain his condition to you.” Doyoung said and handed back the folder to Hendery.

After the briefing, they were led to the rooms, some of them were asked to wear masks and gloves to avoid infection. Hendery was the last to be introduced to his patient and what he saw was not what he expected.

“Hello Dejun.” Doyoung greeted him and the boy Dejun waved and smiled wide at him.

“Hi Doie hyung.” He greeted. “Oh who is he?” Dejun pointed to Hendery and Doyoung introduced his companion volunteer.

“This is Hendery, he’s the same age as you and he’ll be your companion for the summer.” Doyoung informed Dejun.

“Did you tell him about me hyung?” Dejun asked and Doyoung smiled and shook his head.

“Figured you would want to do that yourself.” Doyoung said and that made Dejun squeal and hug him. “Now, get to know each other, I will be back with your medical cart.” Doyoung said and left them.

“So Hello, I am Dejun, what month are you born?” Dejun extended his hand and Hendery shook it.

“Hendery, September.” Hendery replied.

“oh, you’re a month younger! I’m born on August! Were you forced to volunteer?” Dejun asked and Hendery nodded.

“My cousin’s a nurse here, he signed me up.” Hendery answered.

“Oh, who?” Dejun asked and Hendery was quite taken aback with how enthusiastic Dejun is, like he wasn’t sick.

“Ten.” Hendery replied.

“Oh, now I see the resemblance. Nurse Ten is such a joy, all of my nurses here are.” Dejun giggled. “Have you seen Nurse Taeyong, really handsome right?” Dejun asked and Hendery awkwardly laughed but nodded. “Oh, are you uhm uncomfortable?” Dejun asked and Hendery shook his head.

‘No, my cousin has a boyfriend and I am okay with that.” Hendery explained.

“That’s good to hear. Nurse Ten and Nurse Kun are both lovely.” Dejun giggled then asked Hendery to sit where he wanted, opting for a chair by the desk. “Is Korean your mother tongue?” Dejun asked and Hendery shook his head.

“Cantonese actually. I’m visiting from Macao.” Hendery informed him and it delighted Dejun. “I’m from Guangdong! I also speak Cantonese.” Dejun shared. “We are practically neighbors.” Dejun giggled and Hendery’s eyes widened and chuckled; they really are practically neighbors. “I’m here for my treatment, I’m staying with my Aunt’s family.” Dejun shared then sighed.

“Nurse Doyoung said you would explain your condition to me?” Hendery asked and Dejun brightened up.

‘yes! Oh yes I almost forgot.” Dejun giggled then sat on his bed and took in an oxygen tube. “Sorry, I got to use this, talking takes energy and I get out of breath because I get excited.” Dejun explained and Hendery stood to help him because apparently the tubes decided to tangle themselves.

After that it was sorted out Dejun sat comfortably on his bed and smiled at Hendery.

“So I have cystic fibrosis and its a genetic thing.” Dejun started and looked and Hendery who nodded. “Basically normal gene produces mucus as natural lubricants for the respiratory and digestive tracts, you follow me so far?” Dejun asked as if he was talking to a kid and Hendery nodded with a small smile, Dejun talked enthusiastically, and with so much energy. “Good, but my body, they produce sticky and thick mucus, and it blocks the tracts instead of lubricating it.” Dejun looked at Hendery who nodded again.

“Like you have a flu.” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

“Yes, like that. But not quite. I am not contagious to normal people but with other CF patients, we are very dangerous to be close to each other.” Dejun explained.

“Why?” Hendery asked, concerned and interested.

“You see, because of the thick mucus, we are prone to infections. We are prone to transferring them to each other as well. And since we can’t really expel the germs because the mucus is stubborn and sticky, then our bodies are already compromised, it could be fatal for us.” Dejun answered.

“Oh, I get it, like flu. Since you know when we cough, it can be transmitted to others and when you have weak immune system, you get it as well.” Hendery tried to explain the analogy.

“Yeah, kind of like that.” Dejun grinned.

“So you have a hard time breathing?” Hendery asked, voice tentative so he won’t offend Dejun.

“That among things. I don’t get enough nutrients as well, because the mucus blocks the bile ducts and prevents the pancreas from releasing certain enzymes for digestion.” Dejun shrugged.

“Oh, so you get supplements?” Hendery asked and Dejun snickered.

“That among many things. I have a PEG Tube, basically a hole in my stomach so we can have some stuff directed to the stomach.” Dejun informed him.

“Does it hurt?” Hendery asked, concern painted on his face, but Dejun shook his head.

There was a knock and Doyoung wheeled in his medicine cart and asked how they were doing. Dejun gave him a thumbs up and it made the Nurse smile and left them to attend to others. Dejun made Hendery join him and the former informed him that they will sort his medicines.

“Living with CF is like living with a death sentence.” He told Hendery and the boy froze at his words. “Death is something inevitable, CF is a terminal disease, but there are ways to make living better.” Dejun smiled and took the pills and his pill box. “These are my enzymes, I drink them before meals. And these are my antibiotics.” Dejun showed the different pills to the volunteer. “I take about 40 pills a day, distributed in a few hours.” He continued as he popped a pill into each of the box.

“How long do you stay here at a time?” Hendery dared to asked.

“Usually 2-3 weeks for my tune ups. Then I get discharged for a couple of months, then back again.” Dejun answered truthfully.

“What tests do you do?” Hendery asked, helping Dejun with the pills.

“Usually culture swabs, blood tests, x-rays. They monitor my lungs because those were the ones that deteriorate the fastest.” Dejun explained.

“You’re allowed to go out or like exercise?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

‘Yeah, I do some walks or go to the gym for therapy, some cardio too as long as the PT allows it. I just bring my oxygen concentrator.” Dejun said and smiled at Hendery.

“You have a very positive outlook, I like that.” Hendery smiled back.

“I try to be, I can’t just sulk and wait for my death could I?” Dejun asked and Hendery shook his head.

“I hope you’ll find my company enjoyable.” Hendery said and Dejun laughed.

“Don’t worry, I am enjoying myself.” Dejun assured him.

\-----

Hendery left the hospital with Chenle and Yangyang, and both quite happy with the work and not really complaining because their patients were really cool and friendly. Yangyang got an OCPD patient named Lucas and he is just a walking (and coughing) meme, and he happened to be Dejun’s cousin; Hendery figured that it really must be their genetics if two cousins were diagnosed with pulmonary diseases. Kun and Ten would not end their shifts yet so they were left to prepare food for themselves and maybe go out and explore. They decided to go to a mall and just walk around, sharing their experiences.

“How is Dejun ge?” Chenle asked and Hendery smiled a sadly.

“Terminal. But he’s such a ray of sunshine. He’s just so positive even though he knows he could die anytime soon.’ Hendery answered.

“Really? Terminal?” Yangyang was surprised. “Must be difficult for him.” He felt solemn.

“But he still smiles like he’s not afflicted.” Hendery said making Yangyang nod.

“Oh Lucas ge mentioned that. He was bummed that he can’t accompany Dejun ge at the moment because of his OCPD.” Yangyang added.

“I want to do something for him.” Hendery uttered.

“Oh, maybe he has a bucket list or something, we could help him fulfill it.” Chenle shrugged and Hendery grinned, that wasn’t a bad idea.

\---- 

Hendery was surprised to see Dejun strumming his guitar when he visited him on Wednesday. Dejun gave him a bright smile and motioned for him to join him inside.

“You play?” Hendery asked as he pointed to the guitar.

“Yeah, basic stuff.” Dejun replied.

“that’s cool. I tried learning guitar but it’s hard for me.” Hendery confessed.

“I Could teach you.” Dejun offered.

“Oh, there’s no hope for me.” Hendery replied and Dejun frowned. “But, I did learn to play the drums.” Hendery added and that made Dejun smile.

“Wow, that is cool!” Dejun’s eyes were wide and it made Hendery laugh nervously.

“Why don’t you play a song, I can possible tap on the table and we could have an acoustic session or something.” Hendery suggested.

“Do you sing?” Dejun asked making Hendery shrug his shoulders.

“Not so much, I could say I am decent.” Hendery said smugly and the laugh from Dejun was just melodious. “I am not bad, come on, bring it.” Hendery challenged.

Dejun raised a brow at him, a challenge really? But then Dejun adjusted his fingers and soon, music filled the room. Hendery listened and a grin formed on his lips before he pulled Dejun’s table and started tapping a rhythm. That made Dejun grin and they both looked in the eyes before bursting out laughing. Dejun then had a coughing fit that made Hendery’s eyes wide and panicked. Dejun raised his hand to assure him that he was okay and when he regained his normal breathing, he smiled wide at Hendery.

“You’re good.” Dejun remarked. ‘Wow, did not expect that.” Dejun nodded at him then gave him a thumbs up.

Hendery laughed triumphantly and moved his bangs away from his face and shook his head. “so, hit the notes DJ!” Hendery pointed to Dejun who laughed and nodded.

“I liked the sound of that, DJ huh? DJXiao in the house!” Dejun cheered and they both laughed.

“Come on, you haven’t heard me sing yet.” Hendery whined and Dejun chuckled then started another song.

Hendery smiled and started tapping the table top once more, in tune with the notes from the guitar. Dejun smiled and when the first stanza came, Hendery’s jaws dropped at how beautiful Dejun’s voice was. Dejun sang with passion, eyes closed but still not missing a chord. When the pre-chorus came, Dejun opened his eyes and smiled at Hendery.

“Your turn.” Dejun said and Hendery nodded.

Hendery sang the chorus, not as confidently as Dejun but it was like what he said, he was decent. Dejun nodded in approval then smiled at him. “Duet?” Dejun asked and Hendery was surprised at the request. “Sing as you normally do, I’ll harmonize with you.” Dejun assured him and Hendery shrugged then started singing. Mid-way, Hendery’s eyes widened some more as Dejun really did harmonized with him.

The last of the chord was strung and both Dejun and Hendery were smiling wide as they ended the song, happy and surprised at how they work together. “Oh damn, I wish we recorded that.” Hendery remarked but a cough made them turn to the door where a bunch of nurses and some teens were looking at them with smiles.

“We had it on FB live on our page, I hope you both don’t mind.” Johnny informed them and Dejun shook his head.

“Did we have viewers?” Dejun excitedly asked and Johnny nodded and gave him the phone so he can check the amount of viewers and the comments that they left. Dejun’s eyes went wide and he smiled, teeth showing, as he hugged Hendery and showed him how the viewers liked them.

“They are asking for your names, do you want to tell them? It’s all up to you and we will ask for management’s approval.” Johnny asked and Dejun looked at Hendery who was at awe with the smile on the patients face. He laughed and nodded, of course how can he say no to that? “Okay okay, let’s give you an introduction post. Taeyong will ask Dr. Moon for approval.” Johnny sad and Taeyong glared at him.

“Why me? You did the FB live!” Taeyong retaliated and a Chinese nurse named Sicheng rolled his eyes and took his phone out.

“I’ll do it.” Sicheng huffed and then dialed Dr. Moon’s number. Johnny grinned as Sicheng got the approval and Dr. Moon even wanted to talk to Dejun.

Dejun was ecstatic as Dr. Moon praised him, and with the go signal, Johnny was clear to take pictures of them. Before he did though, Taeyong and Doyoung stepped in to fix Dejun’s and Hendery’s hair and clothes making Dejun laugh and comment how they look like mother hens, Taeyong laughed but Doyoung glared at his patient but then grinned as he finished combing his hair. Johnny asked them to sit by the bed, putting the monitors to the side so it won’t hinder the shot. Dejun smiled wide but Hendery was really nervous and he looked awkward. Ten had to pinch his cousin’s cheeks to make him relax. Hendery sighed but he felt a warm hand on his back and that made him relax.

“We’ll take a picture okay, if you’re comfortable doing lives, we’ll arrange that.” Johnny informed them and that made Hendery relax. “Smile okay?” Johnny reminded them and took pictures on his phone. He took a few more shots and allowed the two to choose the best shot to post.

“I like this one!” Dejun chirped and Hendery agreed, because they look really good in that one.

“Want me to print it out?” Johnny asked and Dejun nodded vigorously. “Okay sweetheart.” Johnny ruffled his hair then turned to Hendery. ‘Want one?” Johnny inquired and Hendery blushed but nodded as well. “Great! Ten your cousin is awesome, what happened to you?” Johnny asked and Ten stuck his tongue out.

“I am awesome just ask Kun.” Ten replied making Johnny laugh loudly.

Once the people went out of the room and left them, Dejun held Hendery’s hand and give it a firm grip. “Can I hug you?” Dejun asked and Hendery nodded. Dejun gently placed his arms around the younger and gave him a warm hug. Hendery smiled and returned the hug, and he never felt so appreciated and taken care off, it was comforting. “Thank you, it means a lot to me that you agreed.” Dejun said when they broke apart.

“You wanted to perform for others?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

“I do, just that, I am scared.” Dejun confessed.

“Oh, but your voice is really wonderful! It’s amazing!” Hendery praised him.

“You’re amazing too.” Dejun assured him.

“Do you want to do this again?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded shyly. “That’s great, do it.” Hendery encouraged him and Dejun sighed.

“I am scared that people will judge me.” He confessed and Hendery felt the tug at his heart, of course, people can be mean.

“Do you want me to join you?” Hendery asked

Dejun sighed and looked at him in the eyes and nodded. “If it is not too much to ask.” Dejun replied.

Hendery sighed and held both his hands tightly. “Of course I’ll do it! It’ll be my pleasure!” Dejun suddenly burst into tears and Hendery had to pull him to his chest to comfort him. He could hear Dejun mumbling his gratitude, and that made him really emotional. Did his previous companions did not treat him kindly? Did they even allow Dejun to be at least happy?

“Thank you. Really.” Dejun wiped his tears away. “You’re the first companion I had who actually took interest in singing with me. And it’s just the second meeting.” Dejun informed him and behind the tear stained face, Hendery saw a boy full of hope, dreams and aspirations, waiting for someone to help him achieve them. Hendery was overwhelmed, and he was sure that he’ll do whatever it takes to help Dejun achieve those aspirations.

“Don’t hesitate to tell me if you want to do something. As long as it’s not illegal, we’ll try to do it.” Hendery assured him.

\---

Ten knocked on Hendery’s bedroom door and entered carefully. Hendery smiled as the older sat on the bed and ran a hand on his hair. “You did good today.” Ten praised his cousin. “Dejun really looked happy.” Hendery beamed at that.

“Ten ge, why did you become a nurse? You loved dancing.” Hendery asked and Ten sighed.

‘I still love dancing.” Ten informed him. “Remember when I injured my knee?” Ten asked and Hendery nodded. “I stayed in the hospital for some time. My physical therapist would let me walk along the corridors of the hospital, especially the pediatric wards. The nurses would greet me and encourage me, even the little kids would chant encouraging words. Then I met 

Nurse Xu, she was one of the older nurses but her care is just amazing. She was taking care of pediatric oncology patients, and even the direst patients had smiles on their faces and they thank nurse Xu. It hit me you know, to be able to bring smiles on those faces.” Ten Finished and Hendery nodded.

“That’s an eye opener.” Hendery mused.

“You still don’t know what to take for college?” Ten asked and Hendery nodded. Ten ran a hand on his cousin’s hair to soothe his worries. “We don’t really know what we want when we start the journey, but somehow we will end up doing it.” Ten assured him.

“I really want to help Dejun.” Hendery informed Ten who nodded.

“We all do, and we are going to support you.” Ten assured him making Hendery smile.

“You do?” Hendery asked excitedly.

“Of course, within our capacity of course.” Ten said and Hendery was grinning like a mad man. “I am kind of scared with how you look right now.” Ten said and they both laughed loudly.

“Dejun said that he really wanted to sing, just that no one wanted to do it with him.” Hendery sighed and Ten smiled sadly.

“Do you want to join him?” Ten asked and Hendery nodded.

“Yeah, he’s really good and if singing with him will want him to show it more often then I will gladly help him.” Hendery said and Ten kissed his cousin’s temple.

“You’re really doing good Hendery. Thank you for caring for Dejun.” Ten said and Hendery noticed tears forming in his cousin’s eyes.

“Why are you emotionally attached to Dejun?” Hendery inquired.

“How much do you know about CF?” Ten asked and Hendery shrugged his shoulders. “The life expectancy had been steadily going up for patients with CF due to advancement in medicine, however, there are still a few cases that just progress more aggressively than others, and Dejun is one of them.” Ten informed him and Hendery swallowed loudly.

“He’s dying.” Hendery finished for his cousin.

“faster than everyone else.” Ten added making Hendery bit his lip while he thought for a while.

“More reason to help him out.” Hendery smiled sadly and Ten nodded.

“Of course.” Ten laughed, he was thankful for having such an understanding cousin.

“Are we still going to Lotte world then?” Hendery asked and Ten nodded. “Can we take Dejun?” He asked and Ten was surprised.

“Are you taking him out on a date?” Ten asked with a knowing smile and Hendery blushed.

“I.. it’s not like that. Maybe he wants to enjoy life a bit more.” Hendery shrugged.

Ten laughed loudly and ruffled his cousin’s hair once more. “Why not ask him properly then we can plan it out. I think I saw a poster about an open mic at the park.” Ten informed him before he left the younger to himself.

\---

Hendery was surprised when his next visit to Dejun, the boy was coughing like a mad man and there Doyoung was just standing and watching him. Doyoung looked at him and raised a brow and Hendery gestured to Dejun who looked liked he was going to cough his lungs out. Doyoung smiled and gestured him to come closer

‘This is normal. When he wakes up, a lot of the phlegm is stuck in his lungs so he needs to cough it out. He will signal if he has difficulty in breathing or if he is not feeling okay.” Doyoung assured him. “We’ll just wait for him to settle down a bit so we can make him wear the afflovest and take the nebulizer.” Doyoung pointed to the things on the bedside table.

“I’m okay.” Dejun smiled at Hendery and that was cue for Doyoung to assist him into the vest.

Once the vest was strapped and secured, Doyoung handed Dejun the nebulizer. The younger wore the mask and nodded to Doyoung who turned on the machines. Hendery was surprised with what was happening and Doyoung patted his back.

“He’s fine.” Doyoung assured him.

“What does that do?” Hendery asked.

“The vest vibrates so it can distribute the mucus in his body and the nebulizer helps in relaxing the bronchial tubes allowing him to breathe properly.” Doyoung answered. “after this, he’ll be back as new.” Doyoung assured Hendery.

“Do you do this on the daily?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

“During sleep, the mucus gets stuck in places so he needs to do this to breathe properly.” Doyoung answered.

“Oh, okay, I understand.” Hendery grinned. “So coughing is normal for Dejun?” He asked further.

“It is, he has his signals.” Doyoung replied as he eyed Dejun who removed his mask to cough between his elbow. ‘If he is just coughing, he is okay. Let him cough.” Doyoung then nodded to Dejun and he knocked his free fist on his other fist. “If he is doing that, there is something wrong with him. Ring the alarm when it happens.” Doyoung instructed and Hendery nodded.

“Got it.” Hendery gave him a thumbs up.

“How are you finding the volunteering so far?” Doyoung turned to Hendery who smiled.

“I am learning, I didn’t think I would to be honest and it’s good.” Hendery answered.

“You don’t think that it is a burden?” Doyoung asked and Hendery shook his head.

“It was before I started, I came here to have a vacation but it’s not so bad, Dejun is very entertaining to be with.” Hendery assured them.

“Very well. Can you look after Dejun for me? It may take a while before he is done, there is a timer on the machine.” Doyoung instructed and with a final pat on Dejun, he left them to attend to other patients.

Dejun pointed to the chair and Hendery sat on it. He watched with concern as the vest vibrated and continued to make the Dejun cough almost his lungs out. It took a few minutes and when the timer stopped, Hendery stood and helped Dejun out of the vest and nebulizer. Dejun then smiled but moved quickly to his adjacent bathroom to cough out the phlegm. Hendery followed him and held his breath as Dejun coughed out even more. After the ordeal and the bathroom sanitized, Dejun brushed his teeth and smiled at Hendery.

“Sorry you had to witness that.” Dejun stated.

“Oh it’s okay, surprised but I am okay.” Hendery assured him. “Do we have a schedule today?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

“You’re gonna meet my Physical therapist!” Dejun chirped.

“We’re going to exercise?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

“Don’t worry, my therapist is hot.” Dejun giggled making Hendery raise a brow. “You have to see him, he really is a beauty.” Dejun assured him.

“Let me be the judge of that.” Hendery replied smugly.

“Sure, he’ll be picking me up in a few minutes.” Dejun replied and so they both busied themselves in preparing Dejun’s oxygen concentrator, his water bottle and towels.

There was a knock on the door and Hendery’s jaws drop at the person who entered, because damn, Dejun wasn’t kidding when he said that his PT was an eye-candy.

“Yuta hyung!” Dejun greeted the man who smiled and Hendery had to stop himself from drooling. “This is Hendery!” Dejun introduced him and Yuta extended a hand.

“Hello, I am Yuta, Dejun’s therapist.” Yuta introduced himself and Hendery shook his hand.

“Hendery.” He merely replied.

“Great, up for some cardio?” Yuta asked and Dejun nodded. “Great, you’re joining Dejun?” Yuta asked and Hendery nodded. “Follow me then.” Yuta said and walked ahead while Dejun slung his bag and Hendery picked up the other bag for Dejun.

“You’re not kidding.’ Hendery informed Dejun who laughed at him.

“But he’s off limits.” Dejun informed him, earning a confused look from Hendery. “You’ll find out later.” Dejun assured him and the to walked behind Yuta who led them to the PT Wing.

They took the stairs and made a detour to the nursery which confused Hendery but when he saw Yuta winked at Taeyong who smiled and waved at the PT, Hendery understood. Dejun also waved to Taeyong who beamed a wide smile and pointed to the new borns. Yuta allowed Dejun to marvel at the sight of the small babies while the two medical staff exchange glances and smiles.

“Excuse me but are you two flirting?” Hendery asked and it made Yuta laugh.

“Yeah, we’re kind of a thing here.” Yuta answered. “Is it bothering you?” he asked making Hendery shake his head.

“oh no, I’m fine. Ten is my cousin so you know, I am okay with that.” Hendery laughed awkwardly.

“Oh, I see the resemblance!” Yuta replied. “Okay Dejun, time to head up.” Yuta urged the patient who nodded and waved at Taeyong once more before making his way out of the nursery.

The PT wing has a gym where patients can do some exercise and Yuta informed Dejun of his schedule. Hendery can join him or just observe him. Hendery thought for a while and decided that he could use a few cardio himself. Yuta nodded and set up the treadmill for both teens. “Should there be discomfort, just stop the machine okay?” Yuta instructed and Dejun nodded.

He placed his oxygen concentrator safely on the allotted hook and with a nod, he made Yuta start up the machine. Hendery started his machine next to Dejun and Yuta took his phone to play a song, a small blue tooth speaker was set up near them to entertain them while Yuta took a seat at a safe distance to observe.

Dejun hummed to the song and Hendery took the opportunity to bring out the topic of Lotte World.

“Hey Dejun.” Hendery called out and Dejun hummed as his answer. “We’re going to Lotte World next week, and I was thinking that you could join us.” Hendery said and Dejun turned his head at him. “Of course if you want to and we’ll ask for permission.” Hendery quickly added and the smile that bloomed on Dejun’s face made Hendery’s heart skip a beat.

“Really? You’re inviting me?” Dejun asked and Hendery nodded. “I’d love to!” Dejun replied then turned back to face the window.

Hendery smiled and bit how lower lip, he liked the smile on Dejun’s face. “Oh, there’s an open mic too! I am wondering if you want to you know, perform.” Hendery asked and Dejun was surprised but then smiled and nodded, and that was just too beautiful not to be engraved in Hendery’s heart.

Yuta looked at the two and smiled to himself before taking a picture of the two and sending it to the Staff GC. There where coos and heart emojis, but Doyoung’s comment was an eye catcher.

_Doyoung: Hendery shouldn’t keep his hopes up_

_Ten: Let my cousin be happy._

_Doyoung: We all know this will not end well_

_Yuta: we do Doie, but let the boys experience young love_

_Doyoung: I just don’t want them to end up hurting_

_Johnny: We all do, Doie. But this is something they both should face and we don’t meddle_


	2. I Won't Ever Lose, As Long as You're There

After the treadmill run, Yuta smiled grabbed a ball from a cabinet and gestured for the two to follow him. They walked out into the courtyard and Dejun was beaming happily as Yuta started dribbling the ball using his feet.

“Yuta hyung’s really good in football.” Dejun elbowed Hendery lightly.

“He’s showing off.” Hendery remarked.

“Well I am indeed showing off.” Yuta laughed and passed the ball to Dejun who kicked the ball across the courtyard. “It builds up his endurance, and we therapist try to vary our routines so the kids won’t get bored.” Yuta informed Hendery who nodded. “You can join him if you want to.” Yuta offered and Hendery nodded.

Hendery ran off to Dejun and once the older saw him, he passed the ball to him. It’s not an accurate pass but it made Dejun laugh, it was fun to have someone to play with.

“So About the open mic, do you really want to do it?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

“Will you join me?” Dejun asked and Hendery nodded.

“Of course, with my voice? They’ll love me.” Hendery grinned and that made Dejun laugh loudly causing him to cough. Dejun raised his hand to stop Hendery as he continued to cough. It eventually stopped and took a deep breath.

“Of course they’ll fall for your voice.” Dejun repeated.

“Hendery Ge!” They heard a call and the aforementioned looked at Yangyang running towards him.

“Oh Yangyang.” Hendery greeted back. “This is Dejun.” Hendery introduced him.

“Hello! Oh you’re Lucas Ge’s cousin.” Yangyang said excitedly and Dejun nodded happily. “Lucas Ge! I found your cousin!” Yangyang shouted and Lucas smiled and waved at them. “Too bad he can’t come closer.” Yangyang shrugged but Dejun just smiled at him.

“It’s okay, we both know how risky it is.” Dejun shrugged but then a loud laugh came barreling in and Hendery found a laughing Chenle in his arms while a tall kid ran after him.

“Jisung, 6 feet apart.” Yuta yelled and Jisung stopped and glared at Chenle.

“Oh, sorry.” Dejun bowed his head but Jisung shook his head and gave him a thumbs up.

“No worries hyung.” Jisung assured him then walked towards the chair where Yuta was sitting.

“So Did you invite him ge?” Chenle asked and Hendery nodded. “Cool! I was really looking forward to it!” Chenle chirped.

“How about the open mic?” Yangyang asked and Dejun nodded.

“I would love too but I am kind of scared to perform alone.” Dejun answered.

“Chenle can sing.” Yangyang nudged his cousin.

“I do not.” Chenle spat back but Yangyang gave him an unimpressed look. “Ok, I do sing, a bit.” Chenle said and then grinned at Yangyang. “You sing too!” He challenged Yangyang who glared at him.

“okay enough, what about we all sing!” Dejun suggested.

“That would be hard you know, learning to harmonize with each other.” Hendery said but Dejun shook his head.

“It’ll be fun.” Dejun assured him.

“Guess we need Kun ge’s help.” Chenle said and without warning he was running away and pulling Jisung out of the courtyard.

“Guess that’s my cue to bolt as well. Nice meeting you Dejun ge!” Yangyang waved and then joined Lucas who waved at his cousin before leaving.

“you two still need to do the drill for half an hour.” Yuta reminded them and the two nodded and started passing the ball between them once more.

When Dejun and Hendery returned to the hospital room, he was surprised to see Yangyang and Chenle already there with Kun. Dejun excused himself to change into some clean clothes while Hendery sat on Dejun’s bed, the only vacant place. Dejun Joined Hendery by the bed and looked at Kun with confused eyes.

“I heard you’re doing the open mic.” Kun answered the unasked questions and Dejun nodded. “I took the liberty to ask Dr. Moon for it and he said that you can definitely join the open mic. And since both Ten and I will be there, you’re going to be monitored adequately.” Kun explained and Dejun smiled wide and turned to Hendery. “So now, do you have a song in mind?” Kun asked and Dejun took out his phone to play a popular song, but it’s in Chinese.

Kun smiled hearing the song and by the end of the song, everyone was grinning. “Good choice.” Hendery nodded in approval.

“Hey, doesn’t that have like an English version?” Yangyang asked and Dejun nodded.

“I liked that version too.” Dejun answered and something in Kun’s brain clicked.

“I have to make a quick call.” Kun excused himself and made a phone call.

“So you know English?” Yangyang asked and Dejun nodded.

“A bit. Not a whole lot.” Dejun answered.

“That’s cool! You’re a language genius!” Chenle gasped.

“I wouldn’t say that, Ten ge is a language genius.” Dejun countered and everyone agreed.

“so I asked the organizers.” Kun said as he entered the room. “And you can play instruments.” Kun added and eyed everyone in the room. “So, what do you say, guitar percussions, piano and violin cover?” Kun asked and the teens’ jaws dropped before squealing like dying dolphins, loud enough for Doyoung and Ten to rush into the room to find Kun under a dogpile with four teens laughing as they squish the life out of the nurse.

“What happened?” Doyoung asked as he helped Dejun from the pile and checked on him.

“I just asked the organizers if they could play instruments.” Kun said and Ten’s eyes glimmered.

“Oh my goodness, they can?” Ten asked and Kun nodded. “That’s good! Oh my god. We have to film their performance!” Ten exclaimed.

“Can you stream it on the page?” Dejun asked and Doyoung smiled then nodded.

“I could ask for permission, do you really want to?” Doyoung asked and Dejun nodded.

“I want Lucas ge to watch it.” Dejun confessed.

“Of course, we’ll take care of that.” Doyoung smiled happily.

“Okay, let me arrange something for you and we’ll have next week to practice it out.” Kun announced and everyone cheered.

“Thank you!” Dejun hugged each and every person in the room and they all felt tears prick in their eyes. “It really means a lot to me.” Dejun too was almost in tears and Hendery held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“We’re all here for you.” Hendery assured him.

Just like Ten who has passion for dancing, Kun has passion for music production and singing. And even though the two met at Med School, they actually bonded over Music and club activities; Kun was the man behind Ten’s amazing tracks that he used especially during competitions. So when Ten saw his boyfriend hunched in front of his computer arranging a the instruments for the teens, he couldn’t help but reminisce on the days they shared back in college.

“You’re pretty serious about this.” Ten uttered and Kun merely nodded. “You were never this serious, except when you did Dream in a Dream.” Ten had a nostalgic smile and Kun turned around to him with his own smile.

“We both know why I do this Ten.” Kun said and Ten nodded in reply.

“Of course, I am thankful you know.” Ten shrugged but Kun sighed.

“Should we really support it though?” Kun asked and Ten teared up.

“I may sound cruel Kun, but I would much like them both to experience love before pain rather than feel just pain.” Ten sighed.

“Then we do what we can.” Kun smiled at him then leaned in to kiss his forehead. “We will support them even if we know how it’ll end.” Kun added as Ten nodded; they knew the story won’t have a happy ending but at least they’ll try to give it a happy adventure.

Dejun was surprised to see Hendery on a Sunday because he knew they are meeting Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Hendery had a huge grin and when he entered the room, he was holding a beatbox with him while Yangyang had his violin case on his back.

“I’m borrowing your keyboard.” Chenle announced and Dejun really had no idea what the three are up to.

“We need to practice because Kun ge had this amazing arrangement.” Hendery announced and on cue, Kun entered with Doyoung who was sighing.

“He haven’t had his coffee.” Kun chuckled and that made Doyoung scowl at the older. “I met Jaehyun at the lobby holding 2 cups, probably one for you?” Kun teased and Doyoung blushed and exited the room.

“Are they a thing?” Chenle asked and Kun kept his mouth shut. “Not fair.” Chenle huffed.

“Let your hyungs and gege’s live in peace.” Kun reprimanded the younger then turned to Dejun. “You have to clean your P.E.G. button then we ran up your pump.” Kun informed Dejun who nodded and pulled his pump set up closer to his bed.

Kun washed his hands thoroughly before he took an antiseptic wipes and went to Dejun. Chenle and Yangyang looked at Kun who gestured for them to leave the room for a while which the two obeyed. Hendery was going to follow the younger two when Dejun stopped him, so he sat on the beat box and watched as Dejun lifted his shirt to reveal the P.E.G. button. Kun cleaned the skin around the button carefully and checked for any signs of infection. Once Kun was satisfied, he discarded the antiseptic pads and washed his hands again. He checked the chart and instructed Hendery to get the proper amount of formula. Hendery did as he was told and handed it to Dejun who thanked him and asked if he could fetch the drip bag.

“I usually do this myself, but it’s nice to be taken care of once in a while.” Dejun giggled and Kun smiled as he took out a fresh set of tubes to be inserted to the drip bag.

“Okay let me take care of you sweetheart.” Kun said and took the formula to put in the drip bag. He made sure that it was tightly sealed before attaching the tube then looping it onto the pump. With expert hands, Kun had set up the pump and feeding tube before he placed it on Dejun’s button and starting the feeding with the prescribed dosage.

“I usually have my feeding during sleep.” Dejun informed Hendery.

“So what changed?” Hendery asked.

“His dosage changed, he needed a few extra calories.” Kun answered for him. “It’s not that bad, it’s normal. Dejun gets his dosage changed depending on his test results.” Kun added and that made Hendery at ease. “Get the two rascals for me will you?” Kun asked and Hendery nodded before leaving the room. “Now you young man, I have a surprise for you.” Kun smiled and handed him a score sheet with guitar tabs.

Dejun’s eyes lit up as he looked at the arrangement and hugged the nurse out of happiness. “You really did this for me ge?” Dejun asked and Kun nodded.

“We gonna make your family proud.” Kun held a fist and Dejun fist bumped it.

“Thanks Ge.” Dejun smiled happily as he read the music sheet.

Hendery, Yangyang and Chenle came back just as Kun handed Dejun his guitar to tune. Kun smiled and helped Chenle with the Keyboard as Yangyang tuned his violin.

“So, you have your sheets with you right?” Kun asked and everyone nodded. “I’ll explain how it will go.” Kun said and Dejun gasped.

“You really did a whole arrangement ge?” Dejun asked and Kun nodded.

“He’s legend.” Chenle shouted and it made Dejun laugh.

“Well Thank you Lele.” Kun smiled at his brother. “So we will start with Chenle’s key board intro, it will be mellow and will set the mood. After that we will have Hendery do some beats followed by Yangyang with the sandshaker before Dejun will play the guitar. Chenle will play the harmony because we want this to be all you Dejun. Yangyang will have his bit of violin part after the chorus.” Kun explained and everyone nodded.

“What version shall we use?” Dejun asked.

“Up to you.” Kun smiled at him and Dejun nodded.

“I’d like the English version.” Dejun said and they all nodded.

“Very well, I am sure you know the chords Dejun, the boys got a bit of practice at home.” Kun explained and the boy nodded.

It was not a good start though, they made mistakes, laughed them off and started over. Kun watched with a smile as the four bonded over music, something that reminded him of his own clique, with Doyoung asking him to arrange some Ariana Grande song while Johnny film them. They had their hobbies back in college, but they all bonded over music and looking at the teens now, it felt nostalgic.

“They look like they are having fun.” Doyoung stepped next to Kun and the older of the two nodded.

“They are.” Kun smiled and the two released a sigh.

“Well, I gotta remind Dejun of his pills.” Doyoung said and made his presence known, handing Dejun his pills. Doyoung paused the pump to allow Dejun to down the pills. “You sound really interesting.” Doyoung remarked and the teens challenged him. “Hit it DJ!” Doyoung pointed to Dejun who laughed and strummed the familiar chords.

_Remember when I told you_

_No matter where I go_

_I’ll never leave your side_

_You will be never be alone_

_Even when we go through changes,_

_Even when we’re old_

_Remember when I told you_

_I’ll find my way back home._

The three were surprised but Dejun just smiled proudly at his nurse. Doyoung laughed seeing the three speechless and ruffled each of their hair. “Doyoung hyung, you’re awesome.” Chenle remarked and Doyoung laughed at that.

“Your brother is not the only legend in this hospital.” Doyoung winked at him and that made Chenle laugh loudly. “Carry along, let’s see some progress.” Doyoung said and the teens were determined to make this work.

Right before lunch, Ten dropped by with lunch and everyone had their share of food, and Dejun too because he just got off the feeding tube an hour back. He popped in some enzymes and Ten handed him his share. They were sure that they were breaking a lot of hospital rules so when Dr. Moon checked up on them, they were frozen, with Yangyang halfway through biting his chicken leg.

“Oh, we have a full house.” Dr. Moon chuckled. “I just dropped by to check if the feed was done.” Dr. Moon asked and Kun personally reported to him. ‘Ah so they are practicing. I like that. Don’t mind me then, and I am really looking forward to your performance. We will be cheering for you here.” Dr. Moon assured him and bid his goodbye.

“Aren’t hospitals usually strict?” Hendery asked and it made both Kun and Ten laugh out loud. “Am I wrong?” Hendery asked and Ten had to stop himself from literally rolling on the floor.

“Well yeah, we are professionals but when it comes to patient care, we can be creative.” Ten answered.

“Don’t get us wrong, we really do follow protocols especially for critical and highly vulnerable but in cases like Dejun, who had history of long confinements at a time, we tend to make it less of a routine and more of a familial ambience.” Kun added.

“Oh, so like to make them comfortable?” Yangyang asked, chewing the chicken meat.

“Yeah, and I appreciate it.” Dejun answered with a smile. “It takes away the loneliness.” Dejun added and Hendery had to suppress the urge to wrap the boy I warm embrace and shower him with encouragement.

“We are so slaying this open mic.” Chenle grumbled and that made everyone laugh. “Let’s get it!” Chenle shouted and everyone cheered.

The next week was spent practicing with Chenle and Yangyang doing facetime with Lucas and Jisung to update them on the progress.

_“I asked mom to bring you some stylish clothes.”_ Lucas said over the call.

“It’s not necessary.” Dejun replied.

“ _Dude, you’re going to perform in front of people. You gotta look good!”_ Lucas argued and Doyoung agreed with him.

“He’s right you know.” Doyoung said then left as soon as he made sure that Dejun’s vitals are okay.

“Fine.” Dejun grunted.

Yangyang and Chenle left earlier on Friday to meet with their patient companions while Hendery accompanied Dejun to examination rooms to have his Pulmonary function test, basically to check his lung performance. Hendery was asked to wait outside and he did as he was told.

Dejun was used to the procedure, and Jaehyun was a gentle technician so he was at ease with the procedure. Jaehyun still reiterated to him as protocol, and Dejun understood it completely. Jaehyun recorded his height and weight as well as his age, he inputted it in the computer and allowed him to enter the test box. Jaehyun then handed him a nose peg to pinch off his nose. Once it was secured, Jaehyun allowed him to take in the sanitized mouthpiece.

“Okay Dejun, normal breathing first.” Jaehyun said and Dejun nodded. “Ready?” Jaehyun asked and Dejun nodded. “breathe normally for me, that’s it.” Jaehyun instructed. “good job now I want you to expel all the air out, yes that’s it good job. Now take a deep breath then blow it all out, that’s it push all the air out.” Jaehyun said and then smiled as he let Dejun finish. “Very good Dejun.” Jaehyun said and let the boy step out of the box. “I’ll send your results over to Dr. Moon.” Jaehyun told him and Dejun thanked him. “So you ready for your date tomorrow?” Jaehyun asked and Dejun blushed.

“It’s not a date.” Dejun countered.

“Take it whatever. So you excited?” Jaehyun asked and Dejun nodded.

“We’ve been practicing really hard.” Dejun confessed.

‘That’s really good. We’re all excited to watch you perform. We’ve been bugging Ten hyung and Kun Hyung to stream it.” Jaehyun informed him.

“I really appreciate it Jaehyun hyung.” Dejun replied and Jaehyun smiled at him.

“Well get out of here, your boyfriend is waiting.” Jaehyun said and Dejun blushed scarlet.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Dejun puffed his cheeks making Jaehyun laugh.

“Not yet.” Jaehyun remarked.

“At least I have progress good luck with Doyoung hyung!” Dejun shot back and Jaehyun cleared his throat.

“I’m working on it.” Jaehyun glared at Dejun who laughed at the technician’s misery.

Hendery greeted Dejun when he stepped out of the room and they walked back to Dejun’s room in a comfortable silence.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, rest well okay?” Hendery bid his goodbye and Dejun waved at him and wished him a safe trip.

Dr. Moon was not happy with Dejun’s result and Jaehyun bit his lower lip and looked really apologetic about it. “It’s not your fault Jaehyun.” Dr. Moon assured him.

“It’s just, the degeneration is quite fast.” Jaehyun stated and Dr. Moon nodded.

“The decrease on Dejun’s lung capacity is alarming but it can be managed.” Dr. Moon said and Jaehyun sighed before taking his leave.

The morning before Hendery is bound to pick up Dejun, Dr. Moon talked to Dejun’s aunt and the patient himself. It was not a good prognosis but still, it is manageable. “we don’t see him getting a lung transplant for now but if the next tune up we see a prominent decrease in Lung capacity, we might need to consider him into the list.” Dr. Moon informed them and Dejun nodded.

“Can I still sing?” Dejun asked and Dr Monn smiled softly.

“Of course Dejun, we really are looking forward to your performance later. I want you to enjoy it the best that you could. Your test result might not be that good but don’t let that get to you okay? You have a voice of an angel and the world needs to hear it.” Dr. Moon assured him and smiled at him even more. “I do believe you need to be dolled up for your date.” Dr. Moon winked at him making Dejun flush. “Taeyong will help you dress up.” Dr. Moon laughed and Dejun’s aunt thanked him.

“You know that I don’t mind you having crushes Dejun,” Mrs. Wong started.

“I know Auntie, I know that’s why I don’t want to go further than what we have. I want Hendery to have someone who can stay with him for a lifetime, not someone to be a burden.” Dejun looked downcast and it broke his aunt’s heart. Dejun is a precious kid and it was just cruel fate that had given him such illness.

“I am still thankful though, he makes you smile a lot.” She caressed his cheek and smiled fondly at him. “Your mom would love to hear stories about him.” She said and Dejun laughed.

“I’ll call her later.” Dejun assured her.

There was a knock on the door and Taeyong entered with the widest smile the nurse could muster. “My services has been called.” Taeyong announced but Doyoung pushed him to the side.

“Mrs. Wong, let us take care of Dejun.” Doyoung said and she laughed and nodded.

“Take care of my nephew, my cousin will be expecting pictures of her handsome son.” Mrs. Wong warned them and the two saluted.

Taeyong looked at the clothes Mrs. Wong brought and was all giddy with the printed t-shirts and hoodies. While Taeyong sorted out the clothing, Doyoung assisted Dejun with his pills and packing his guitar. He then checked his vitals before directing him to drink a few pills. Taeyong finally chose an outfit, something casual but still stylish.

“Change into these darling.” Taeyong announced and Dejun took the clothes and changed in the bathroom. “He’s going to wear a beret okay?” Taeyong informed Doyoung who nodded.

Dejun changed into a loose striped shirt and orang jeans. Doyoung then called him to sit down to have his makeup and Dejun was surprised, what make up? “You’re going to perform for people, you need to look flawless.” Doyoung reminded him and Taeyong took out his arsenal of makeup. “Don’t ask, that’s his stage ready kit.” Doyoung said then pulled out a hair dryer from his own bag.

‘Wow, didn’t know you two co-owned a salon.” Dejun giggled and Taeyong laughed.

“You don’t even know the half of what we did in college.” Taeyong said and started working on making Dejun the pretty doll that he is.

By the time Hendery arrived to pick him up, Johnny was taking a sort of mugshot of Dejun which confused the lad. Dejun giggled and waved him over so they can take a picture together. Johnny smiled at him and gestured for them to pose. “Johnny hyung’s taking my memorial photo.” Dejun said and that made Hendery frown.

“It’s something Dejun insists, he wanted to look good in his photo so when he feels like he’s at his best we take pictures.” Johnny explained. “Smile for me Hendery, let’s have a prom photo to send over to Mama Xiao.” Johnny pouted and upon hearing that it was to be sent over to Dejun’s mom, Hendery fixed himself and posed like a prince. “What are you prince Eric?” Johnny laughed.

“Yes, and I am Ariel.” Dejun joked and Hendery grinned as they made eye contact.

“Okay let’s be serious here, loosen up a bit you two.” Johnny directed and soon took photos of them in various moods and poses.

Hendery led Dejun out of the room, helping him carry his guitar since Dejun has to bring his oxygen concentrator with him. They met Kun talking to Mrs. Wong by the lobby and the two smiled wide seeing them. Mrs. Wong asked to take pictures of them and the two posed even more for the woman. Kun assured her that he’ll look after Dejun and after some warm hugs, they were off to Lotte World.

Lotte World was huge and boy, the teens were really impressed with the scale of it. They explored the tower first, and they ended up doing a few rounds in the ice rink before they head off to lunch. Dejun and Hendery were both skating at a snail’s pace but that was okay, they were enjoying each other’s talks. A kid was looking at Dejun with judgmental eyes but her mom soon apologized for making him uncomfortable.

“It’s okay.” Dejun assured her.

After the ice rink, they made a detour to the carousel before they get their lunch. Yangyang and Chenle both grimaced as they watch Ten and Kun being all couple like as they took selcas and hold hands. “I think I am going to puke. No offense Hendery ge, Ten ge is cool but this amount of PDA, It’s illegal.” Yangyang exclaimed.

“Trust me, I want to dig my eyes out.” Hendery assured him and they all laughed.

“Oh hush, what about we take pictures instead?” Chenle asked and the four of them posed, laughing as they try to fit into the frame.

After lunch, they then entered the adventure park. Chenle and Yangyang were all about riding the extreme rides but Hendery and Dejun stayed back, opting to walk around and take pictures instead. They did just that, strolling across the park and laughing as they shared stories of each other. Dejun still get looks of pity but Dejun brushed them off, opting to enjoy the moment he has with Hendery.

Dejun knew that he shouldn’t fall for Hendery but something inside him is really not listening, and he figured that it was his heart. As much as he wants to progress with Hendery, he also knew that he shouldn’t, he is a walking time bomb that Hendery does not need. But at least he could enjoy these moments, allow himself to believe that they are more but still reminding himself that Hendery views him as platonic. Hendery is different and he can tell that the boy is sincere in spending time with him, something that he hadn’t had in a long time, a companion who doesn’t judge, and perhaps he can even consider Hendery as his friend.

“Watch it.” Dejun gasped as a body collided with him and he pushed back, with Hendery bracing him to keep him from falling.

“You watch it” Hendery shouted back.

“You shouldn’t even be here.” The boy taunted.

“Says who?” Hendery challenged.

“Hendery, let’s drop it.” Dejun muttered softly.

“He’s obviously sick and could be spreading his virus.” The boy spat at them.

“Excuse me, how insensitive of you.” Hendery spat back.

“Jaeseok?” A girl called out and she was glaring at the younger boy. “Shut up and apologize.” She shouted.

“No, why would I?” The boy, Jaeseok argued.

“Because it is the right thing to do. Do it now or you’ll get grounded and I mean it.” The girl warned and the boy grunted before apologizing. He then ran off while the girl approached them. “I’m really sorry for what my brother had said, he’s a brat.” She bowed her head.

“It’s okay, I am okay.” Dejun replied.

“I’m sorry if I raised my voice.” Hendery bowed his head.

“It’s okay. He deserved the scolding.” She sighed. “Are you really okay? You’re not harmed or bruised?” She asked and Dejun nodded.

“I’m not harmed, my oxygen is intact.” He assured her.

“Can I ask what you’re dealing with? It’s okay if you don’t want to tell.” She said and Dejun just smiled at her.

“I have Cystic Fibrosis.” Dejun answered and she gave him a warm smile.

“I’m Hanjae by the way, and I work at a kindergarten, specializing in special needs care. So I do understand how hard it is to deal with these conditions.” She was careful with her words and Dejun appreciated it a lot. “I apologize once more for what my brother had said but please remember that you are not supposed to be discriminated for whatever condition you have that is not a norm.” She bowed and then took her leave.

“You sure you’re okay?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

“She’s nice, I bet the kids she takes care of love her.” Dejun remarked and Hendery could only agree to that.

“Bless her soul.” Hendery added.

They were then called to the backstage and Kun joined them to talk to the organizers for the setup and to assure that Dejun’s health is the high priority. Kun was assured by the stage director and soon they were asked to wait at the side while the few acts before them performed.

They were the fifth to perform and they have to admit that they were really good, and a few of them really were good and approachable people who shared tips and tricks with them. And one the pianist named Junhui even introduced himself as Kun’s friend.

“I took up medical technology, so I am at the labs more, I drew blood once in a while but I usually get sent to the pediatric division, not so much as the pulmonary section.” Junhui explained. “I saw Kun earlier and he was like a mother hen, he asked me to look after you guys.” Junhui said and they all laughed at that, Kun could be a mother hen, along with Doyoung and Taeyong.

“You’re really good ge.” Chenle remarked and Junhui smiled and ruffled his hair artistically.

‘Thank you. But don’t put yourself down, you’re Kun’s brother and that guy is a beast when it comes to music, I am sure you’re one too.” Junhui chuckled.

The Vision was called and Junhui wished them luck and a hug each. Dejun took a deep breath and dodged his eyes all around the backstage. Hendery quickly noticed him and held one of his hand. ‘Nervous?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded, biting his lower lip as he did. “Don’t be afraid, I am right here.” Hendery assured him and that made Dejun’s face brighten up and his lips turn upwards into a beautiful smile.

“I trust you.” Dejun said and pulled Hendery into a tight hug. “Thank you.” He said then bounced off to the stage leaving a surprised Hendery who smiled to himself before following after the male.

Dejun looked at the crowd and he felt his heart stop at how they looked at him with his oxygen tube. He scanned the crowd for familiar faces and he smiled as he saw Kun and Ten at the front holding banners for support and their phones out to stream the performance on their facebook page. Dejun then looked at Chenle who was smiling while he sat in front of a key board, to Yangyang who had his violin propped on the side for later while he hold his sand shaker and finally to Hendery who was sitting on his beat box and flashing him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Dejun took a deep breath and finally addressed the crowd.

“Hello, I hope everyone has a good day so far.” He started and he heard Ten chant his name, making him chuckle. “I am Dejun, and I have cystic Fibrosis, I don’t want to sound like a geek so just search it up on google.” He said and there were laughter from the crowd. “So I am sick but not contagious, but I need the help of an oxygen concentrator to breathe properly.” He pointed to the tube and the bag he has on his shoulder. “Anyway, I really wanted to perform and my friends are here to help me achieve that.” He said and there were claps from the audience. “I hope you’ll cheer for us, We are your Vision, Thank you.” Dejun finishes and the crowd applauded.

Just like what they practiced, Chenle started to play the keyboard and a melancholic sound filled the area. After the last note was hit, Hendery hit the beat box accompanied by Yangyang with the sand shaker. But as soon as Dejun strummed the guitar, everyone cheered because it was a familiar and popular song. It gave Dejun a confidence boost so when he started singing, he was smiling. Dejun’s voice was smooth and clear, It felt like a serenade.

The first chorus passed and after that Yangyang’s violin was heard earning cheers. The teens played really well and As Dejun sang the first stanza, the crowd were clapping along to the beat.

_I could never let you go_

_Couldn’t run away if I tried_

_Cause even hen I’m all alone_

_You still got a hold on my mind_

_And I’ll always let you know_

_That I am always gonna hold on_

\--- 

The hospital had streamed the live in the common room TV’s and everyone was cheering for Dejun and the three volunteers. Lucas was almost tearing up making the inter nurse Jungwoo coo at him. Renjun, who was also has cystic fibrosis was smiling at him because, even if they can’t see each other face to face most of the time, Dejun and Renjun bonded over music and lyrics.

“Hey, you want to perform like Dejun hyung?” Jeno asked Renjun who smiled and nodded.

“Would you help me out?” Renjun asked and Jaemin wrapped an arm around him and nodded.

“of course, you got the best guitarists here!” Jaemin pointed to Jeno and Mark, another patient who had some bronchitis and is recovering.

“Did I hear you scheming something?” Doyoung glared at the teens.

“Oh Doie hyung!” Jaehyun called and sat next to the nurse. “Can I sit here?” Jaehyun asked.

“You’re already sitting Jae.” Doyoung deadpanned and the technician laughed.

“Maybe we’ll need to get your cousin laid first.” Donghyuck butted in earning a shove from Jeno.

“I heard that.” Doyoung glared at Donghyuck who stuck his tongue out.

\--

When the chorus rolled once more, the crowd was singing along much to the delight of the teens. The second interlude featured Chenle’s solo and Kun’s smile was as bright as the sun. For the second stanza, it was in Korean and Chenle sang the first few lines followed by Yangyang. The crowd went wild and cheered louder. Hendery then sang the chorus as the crowd clapped once more to the beat.

When the bridge hit, Dejun closed his eyes, left his guitar and then stood to face the crowd.

_I turn the world over in search of the story that only you can complete_

_No I won’t ever lose, as long as you’re there_

As he hit the falsetto, he looked at Hendery and they shared a smile, a true to honest smile that only they could interpret whatever way they want.

Ten was ugly sobbing as the performance ended and Johnny had to comment on the live how he sounded ugly much to the delight of the viewers. They ended the recording and soon made their way backstage to congratulate the teens.

Amidst the hugs from Yangyang, Chenle and even Junhui, Dejun fell into he arms of Hendery and cried his heart out, how happy he was to be able to perform to people and for them to enjoy it as much as he did. He is thankful for Chenle and Yangyang, don’t get him wrong, but Hendery did something more than just give him a chance to do the thing he most wanted, but he trusted and believed in him. He cried as the warmth became so familiar to him, it’s like how he found his way back home, no pun intended.

“You okay Dejun?” Hendery hummed and he felt the older nod against his neck.

“Thank you.” Dejun muttered and that made Hendery smile so wide he might as well won the grand prize.

“You’re welcome Dejun.” Hendery said and in a split-second act of impulsive bravery, he placed a kiss on top of Dejun’s head and wrapped his arm tighter around the older. “You’re always welcome.” Hendery said, opting to keep the words _Welcome home_ to himself because he knew, that even if he was falling for Dejun, they will never be sure if it will last.

_I won’t ever lose, as long as you’re there_

The line resonated in Hendery’s ears and heart.

Dejun eventually pulled away from Hendery’s warm embrace and he gave him a smile, and the younger noticed tears falling from those beautiful eyes. Hendery wiped them with the pads of his thumbs as he cupped both cheeks.Hendery wanted to keep that smile on Dejun’s face no matter what and probably that was the reason why he decided to take nursing after he graduate by March, even more so to study in Seoul.

A decision that Hendery knew would reap no fixed future for him and Dejun, but the promise of seeing him more often, even if it meant keeping his growing feelings to himself, was rewarding enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I think the song fits this story well so I used Shaun ft. Conor Maynard’s version of Way Back Home. The instrument sequence is from the Acoustic version of the song. I wanted to also highlight some characteristics of the idols in real life, because I truly think these boys are more than face values; like Kun’s music production or Ten’s dancing, even Johnny’s photography and videography. So I hope everyone liked those little details I added.
> 
> Yangyang, Dejun and Hendery’s outfit are the ones they wore for The Stage-Rebirth performance while Chenle’s outfit is the one he wore for Quiet down MV


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hey I am still alive. I had been doing a lot of things and writing has been on the back of the priority list but since NCT2020 is serving me a divorced era for my OTPs (yes including xiaodery) I’m gonna write angst
> 
> An important note though, the first two chapters were inspire by Shaun’s Way back home and would have been the main song of this fic but certain youtube playlists led me to 3 amazing and bittersweet songs so I will draw inspiration to the following songs as reference to the tone of this story: Every Heart by BoA, First Love by Utada Hikaru and Whenever you call by Arashi.

\-----

Mrs. Xiao was scared when a sobbing Dejun appeared on her screen but her son assured her that they were happy tears. Mrs. Xiao became emotional and Dejun tried to apologize for making her feel that way.

“You don’t need to apologize sweetie.” She said and Dejun tried to smile despite the tears that fell from his expressive eyes. “Did you at least have fun?” She asked and Dejun nodded. “I am glad sweetheart, Hendery seemed nice.” She added and Dejun loooked down and bit his lip.

“He’s too nice mama, I don’t deserve him.” Dejun muttered and it broke his mother’s heart. “He deserves someone who isn’t dying every day.” He added and as much as Mrs. Xiao wanted to refute that, she knew Dejun was right.

“Don’t push him away Dejun, at least don’t intentionally hurt him.” She advised and Dejun nodded.

“I won’t see him anyway, after summer we will forget each other.” Dejun informed her and the sad smile Mrs. Xiao sported is a testament of the pain she felt for two souls destined to meet but never allowed to stay together.

“I miss you so much Dejun.” SHe mustered a reply and Dejun nodded.

“I miss you too.” Dejun replied.

\----

Hendery looked at the screen and was contemplating if he should proceed to this, but Dejun’s tear stained face and grateful smile had solidified his decision to go through with his education in Korea and take a nursing course. Midway through answering the application his mother had called in from Macao. He sighed before taking the call but he smiled when his mother had greeted him.

“Ten told me something.” His mother greeted him.

“I am sure he had said a lot of things,” Hendery rolled his eyes that made his mother laugh.

“Yes, he did.” She answered and smiled at her son. “Humor me Kunhang.” She urged her son who sighed.

“I met someone. A really great person.” Hendery started.

“Dejun?” Mrs. Wong asked and Hendery nodded.

“He’s an amazing person, brightest personality and a heart that is bigger than him.” Hendery said with a sad smile.

“He’s pretty handsome too.” She informed her son who nodded.

“Wait, what?” Hendery straightened and blinked at his mother who chuckled at how her son was acting.

“Ten sent your picture, you look rather good together Kunhang.” She remarked.

“thanks, he’s really all that and more.” Hendery sighed.

“But…?” His mother asked.

“But he’s sick and something we can’t control.” Hendery sighed. “Am I wrong to fall for someone I know I can’t have in the end?” Hendery asked and his mother sadly smiled.

“No Kunhang, you are not wrong to feel strong emotions and attraction.” She answered and it made Hendery smile. “Would you rather regret not trying?” She asked and Hendery shook his head. “That’s what I thought.” She smiled nad it made Hendery laugh.

“You’re really supporting this crazy idea ma?” He asked and he could see his mother nod.

“That’s not the weirdest idea honey, I am glad that you’re actually making decisions for your self and for your future. I could’ve asked you to take up accounting and you would say yes, but here you are trying to enter med school. I couldn’t be any prouder.” She remarked. “We are rooting for you honey, and maybe we could meet Dejun one day, would be nice to thank the boy who made our baby grow up.” She said and Hendery flushed at her words.

“Ma!” He whined and they ended up laughing. “Thank you.” HE smiled and they bid goodbyes.

Ten entered the room a few minutes after and offered his cousin a smile and a pat on the back. “You sure about this Dery?” He asked and Hendery nodded. “You really like Dejun huh?” He asked and Hendery nodded.

“It’s early to say that it is a deep attraction but I’ve never been sure about this ge.” Hendery turned to him. “When you told me about Nurse Xu, I sort of understand how it was for you to take a path that was far from what others saw you take. But looking at Dejun, just him smiling despite the circumstances, something in me wanted to be the one to keep that smile on him.” Hendery confessed and Ten smiled, a sad but comforting smile.

“I couldn’t fault you about feeling that way.” Ten assured him and they went through Hendery’s application.

\----

Hendery knocked on the door and was surprised to see Dejun going through his things as an opened suitcase laid on his bed. Dejun greeted him with a smile and Hendery returned it warmly.

“You’re getting discharged?” Hendery asked and Dejun shook his head.

“At the end of the week, but I want to make sure that I don’t leave anything behind.” Dejun answered him.

“Oh, so your results are all good?” Hendery asked and Dejun sighed.

“As good as it can get with my case.” Dejun answered and that made Hendery frown. “Hey it’s okay, it’s not like I could be treated. It varies from person to person and for me, this is something I am accustomed with.” Dejun added and made Hendery sigh.

“Do you want to do something else then? Before you leave?” Hendery asked and Dejun laughed at him.

“Want to get an ice cream?” Dejun asked and Hendery grinned at him.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

“Sure, you asked me out on a date last time.” Dejun replied and it made Hendery laugh nervously. “just kidding, it’s really hot so I really want to have some ice cream.” Dejun added and it made Hendery smile at him.

“Yeah, let’s grab one right now, you up for it?” Hendery invited him and Dejun grabbed his oxygen concentrator and went out of his room with Hendery. 

They met Doyoung at the nurses station and was surprised, not really, to see Jaehyun with the nurse but with a wide smile from the technician, they couldn’t really question what the two have or not. Jaehyun winked at Dejun that earned him a shove from Doyoung and Ten, being on break, just full on laughed at the antics.

“I wanted ice cream.” Dejun informed Doyoung who coughed and then raised a brow.

“We’re just going to the cafeteria.” Hendery added.

“Oh, they stocked up on the new flavors today.” Johnny said as he went into the triage. “You better get them before they sold out.” Johnny remarked and that was the teens’ signal to make a dash for the cafeteria. “You’re welcome.” Johnny said as he placed his clipboard on the station while Jaehyun laughed.

“We’re getting there.” Jaehyun assured him and it earned another shove from Doyoung.

\----

Hendery and Dejun found themselves in the cafeteria eating each a popsicle stick while sat across from each other. 3 tables down though, they saw Jeno and Renjun who waved at them and Dejun was happy to see his friend having a smile on his face as well.

“You’re really going back to Guangdong?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded.

“I’ll be back by winter.” Dejun informed him.

“I won’t be here though.” Hendery’s face fell.

“Yeah, I will miss you, you’re the best companion I had so far.” Dejun praised him and it made Hendery smile. “So tell me what are you planning to take for college?” Dejun asked and Hendery just grinned at him.

“A surprise.” Hendery replied and it made Dejun pout before laughing loudly. The action prompted him to cough loudly but Dejun just raised a hand to stop him and Hendery understood.

“Sorry about that.” Dejun apologized but Hendery just shook his head. “Really not going to tell me?” Dejun asked and Hendery shook his head.

“I’ll try to ask my mom to allow me to spend my breaks here.” Hendery offered as a consolation and it did make Dejun smile a little bit wider.

“Want to exchange numbers?” Dejun asked and Hendery creased his forehead. “Or not.” Dejun added and it made Hendery laugh.

“I am stupid, I forgot that we haven’t exchanged numbers.” Hendery took out his phone and the handed it to Dejun. Dejun did the same thing and they both took selfies to save as the contact pictures. ‘I really look good.” Hendery said as he handed back the phone and Dejun burst out laughing.

“You saved your contact as Prince Eric?” Dejun asked and Hdenry nodded like an over enthusiastic puppy.

“You saved your contact as Princess Ariel!” Hendery accused the older. “We share the same braincell.” Hendery remarked and they both ended up laughing some more until Kun picked up Dejun because Doyoung was having an anxiety attack at how long it took Hendery and Dejun to eat ice cream at the cafeteria.

Later that night, Dejun was smiling like crazy when Hendery started sending those weird selfies and Doyoung has to block his wifi access to make the patient sleep a decent amount. “You like him.” Doyoung pointed the obvious and Dejun sighed as he nodded.

“He’s just so different Doyoung hyung.” Dejun said with a sad smile as he looked at the pale moon that hanged outside his room. “But I know my limits, I may not live long enough to even meet him once more and I don’t want that for him.” Dejun said and Doyoung sat next to the teen and ran a hand across his hair to gently brush it off his face.

“Young and pure love I see.” He smiled and Dejun nodded. “Nothing wrong with that Dejun. If you both are happy and living the moment, then why not try and embrace that happiness?” Doyoung informed him. “You don’t need to put a label on it now that you are in something confusing but just allow yourselves to be happy okay?” Doyoung reminded Dejun who nodded ad smiled at him.

“You too hyung, why not live the moment?” Dejun asked back and Doyoung frowned at him.

“Dejun, what are you talking about?” Doyoung asked and Dejun sighed.

“Jaehyun hyung.” Dejun replied and that made Doyoung smile a bit.

“We’re in a complicated situation but I assure you, we are both living in the moment.” Doyoung assured him and that was enough for Dejun. “Let’s aways try to be happy okay?” Doyoung asked as he raised a pinky and Dejun linked their pinkies together and nodded.

\---

Parting was never easy but Dejun still smiled as he hugged Hendery one last time and waved at him while Mr. Wong took his nephew home. Hendery felt like there was a hole left in his heart but he knew this separation was only temporary. As he sat next to Mark who was also near the end of his hospitalization, the older nudged him and pointed to the study sheets the nurses provided Hendery in preparation for his entrance exam. Hendery chose the same school his cousin attended and part of it was because it was affiliated and close in vicinity to the Neo hospital. That was his goal anyway, to be near Dejun as much as possible.

“It’s admirable you know, you’re really doing this for him.” Mark remarked.

“Really?” Hendery asked making Mark nod.

“Yeah, you’re really moving to a country and study something so you can be with Dejun. Bro, you’re like that dude in A Walk to Remember!” Mark exclaimed and Hendery gawked at him.

“What?” Hendery exclaimed.

“The movie bro! You know the one that he became a doctor and stuff.” Mark tried to exclaim.

“Are we the same age or what?” Hendery was perplexed.

“I have an older brother and that movie is a classic romance teen flick, better watch it.” Mark shook his head and Hendery noted that down, perhaps his life is now having a movie-ish plot twist.

Hendery spent the remaining days of his summer vacation inside the hospital with the rotational nurses pitching him to review him for the entrance exam. Hendery was grateful because he was really diving head first into this without even a slither of interest in medicine before he met Dejun.

Taeyong was easily distracted during their sessions but he blames Yuta for that because the therapist would be all smiley as he sat next to Taeyong and that made Hendery roll his eyes but really admire the two who he found out just got a dog together and named Ruby, because as cheesy as it sounds, they got it for Taeyong’s birthday and ruby is Taeyong’s birthstone.

Doyoung was strict but he was also understanding and supportive because really, having Hendery near Dejun for as long as they could is something he could help gift his favorite patient. Jaehyun pops in from time to time making Doyoung roll his eyes but the smile on the older nurse makes Hendery believe that it was not as complicated as Doyoung make it out to be.

Johnny, well he was a character because really that big cuddly teddy bear turns into a grizzly bear when it comes to his work. The dude was serious and it really scared Hendery but when he shared this information to Dejun, the older just laughed and told him that Johnny is the biggest fluff ball out there, surely that made him a little jealous but seeing that Johnny was pretty much taken given by the ring on his finger, he was at least assured that Johnny as no competition. “I’m not married yet.” Johnny wacked him one time he dared to ask. “I am planning on proposing though, maybe if I earned enough to give her a wedding she deserves.” Johnny informed Hendery who gaped at the information, Johnny just laughed him. “You thought I was dating a man?” Johnny asked laughing and Hendery nodded. “I get that sometimes. I am bi though and dated both but that’s a story to tell at the wedding. Now focus on these questionaires.” Johnny pointed tot he paper sheets and Hendery sighed but answered the practice sheets.

Kun and Ten?

Well those two were ruthless in making sure Hendery has his exam nailed to a T. They were such mother hens that Hendery broke down a few times with how strict they were. He did end up getting pizza for dinner much to the delight of Chenle and Yangyang so it was all good. Speaking of the cousins, the two had been really supportive and had asked for updates about Dejun and those conversations made Hendery smile like he was from a goofy movie, yangyang’s words, and made the cousins tease him.

Dejun was still the brightest star that Hendery had met and with the past few days of them exchanging texts, mostly memes and selcas, they had established a familiar routine, and really it made the separation a little bearable. Though Hendery wanted to tell Dejun of his entrance exam, he wasn’t confident that he could pass so he’ll chalk it up to surprising him when he did pass and enter med school.

“I miss you Hendery.” Dejun confessed and that made Hendery’s heart melt.

“I miss you too Dejun.” Hendery replied with such softness in his voice.

“I wish summer could come faster.” Dejun sighed and that solidified Hendery’s decision to really pursue nursing as his tertiary education.

“I wish that too.” Hendery replied and the sad smiles that they both sported was enough to convey what they truly feel.

“Dejun! Time to eat baby.” they heard Mrs. Xiao called and Dejun showed his mother Hendery who waved at her and greeted her politely. “Kunhang, it’s nice to see you!” She remarked and Hendery blushed as he greeted her back.

“I gotta go bye!” Dejun hanged up leaving Hendery to sigh a little louder.

“see you soon hoepfully.” Hendery smiled and went out of his room to eat dinner with his cousin for the last time.

\----

Summer in Korea was all hot sun and blinding light but winters? It was a heck cold like he was thrown into a Frozen movie. Granted that Macao wasn’t as cold as it was in Korea so he was not really prepared to become an icicle. Ten informed him that Dejun would check into the hospital the next week but Hendery knew even if they were both in Korea now, he won’t be able to meet him, all for the surprise that awaits Dejun in spring.

All the review and tutoring had paid off and now Hendery was scheduled for a final interview, which meant he was a step closer to having his dream being a reality. The interview went well and since he knew Korean courtesy of his cousin and extensive lessons after he returned to Macao, he secured a slot for the coming spring semester.

Of course it was not a story for Hendery to tell Dejun yet but surely when they meet again, he hoped that the older will take it happily.

Dejun was easy to talk to and although over the course of six months, Hendery noticed the decline in the color on the older’s face and how he coughed a lot more than usual. Dejun chalked it up as regular occurrence and Hendery need not to worry about it, but really who was Dejun trying to fool?

“You’re graduating High school, I am so proud of you!” Dejun exclaimed one time and Hendery full out laughed while blushing.

“It’s not great, I still want my time playing Mario Kart.” Hendery countered and it was Dejun’s turn to laugh. “You’re graduating too right?” Hendery asked and Dejun nodded. “How does it feel?” Hendery asked and Dejun cocked his head side by side cutely.

“Don’t know, I won’t be attending college so I don’t really know what to do.” Dejun confessed.

“Have you ever tried sharing your covers online?” Hendery asked and Dejun’s meticulous eye brows knitted in confusion. “Not that I exploit your condition but there are a lot of people sharing their stories or you could just share your covers.” Hendery suggested and Dejun thought for a while and then shrugged.

“I am not confident to do it!” Dejun replied and Hendery grinned at him.

“Would you be confident if I join you in your videos?” He asked and that made Dejun blush.

“Probably.” Dejun replied and that was settled, Hendery will go for it.

“See ou soon Dejun.: Hendery remarked and that placed a smile on Dejun’s face.

“see you soon Hendery.” Dejun greeted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This is shorter than the first two chapters because I really want this to be a transition chapter more than anything else. Also, this is lighter than the previous two because I will probably have heavier chapters lined up next
> 
> Hey there so you know in the vlive for resonance that Dejun said he was happy to have Doyoung (and Taeyong) in the team and during Sun & Moon with the 99z, Doyoung was there to watch their interview, it just reminded me of the coincidence that Dejun’s nurse here is Doyoung.
> 
> Dejun’s crush on Johnny is referenced on how cute and flustered he was when he was placed in the same unit with Johnny twice.
> 
> Call me a sap but a walk to remember was a movie that made me cry, my emotional younger self was really a sap for those kinds of stories you know.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it’s getting long but I really want to post this first or else I would not think I will be able to post it ever.


End file.
